Her smiling face
by Rae-Tan
Summary: Naruto hated waiting. In fact he hated so much it was just below hating the people that would threaten his village, and even more so to the villagers inside it. So now Naruto was sat in his office gazing silently out the window wondering just what it was his wife was keeping from him that made her so exultant. NaruHina, One Shot, Super fluffy, You have been warned!


**Hi you guys! This is my first ever NaruHina fanfic but not at all my first fan ficiton. Got a sudden inspiration to write about these two.**

 **It's super fluffy, just saying.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Her Smiling Face**

The past few days had been quiet unusual. Not in a bad way or in a way that would make anyone notice that in fact they had been unusual. In fact, it was only Naruto who would notice that the past few days were uncommon. See, it could be the fact that he suddenly had a lot more work than usual being the Hokage than he had in the past year and a half, or it could be the fact that Tsunade was being weirdly nice to him. It could even be the fact that Sakura kept sending him knowing glances which left him completely confused seeing as he had no idea what exactly it was that she knew.

It could be all of the above but really the most profound disturbance from his regular days was the fact that his wife, beautiful, charming, and alarmingly exuberant wife was practically _glowing_. See, Naruto had noticed about three days ago when he came home from a long night of Hokage duties that his wife was smiling just a little wider than she usually did when he walked through the door. Her eyes would practically sparkle like diamonds every time he would hold her, but it wasn't like he never did that before.

See that was why it was so peculiar, because in fact he knew that he hadn't done anything to receive such a smile from his beautiful wife. He had in fact wondered if he had done something to surprise her and then forgotten, because believe it or not he _had_ done that before. In fact he did it just last year when he planned their two year anniversary. He had cleaned the entire house, made sure that Sakura and Ino had taken his wife out for a girl's day of pampering, and then to return her home where he left her favorite desert and a vase with her favorite flower.

See that day in particular he would remember every second, but when a threat was found at the edge of the village he took it upon himself as the new Hokage to get rid of the pest as quickly as possible, only to run into Sasuke after a year. They defeated the threat quite quickly and since Naruto knew his wife was enjoying her day he let himself get caught up in reminiscing with Sasuke. Before he knew it, the sky had darkened and with still being an idiot made his way home with a ridiculous smile. He couldn't wait to let his wife know that his best man and best friend had finally returned home after a grueling mission and that they had lunch with Sasuke and Sakura tomorrow.

Yes, after one very long conversation with his friend and an enemy his mind had completely diverted from the importance of this very day, and what he had in fact done to celebrate. So when he walked through the doors and his wife immediately embraced him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck and lathering kisses along his jaw and face, he was shocked.

A shock that didn't go unnoticed. Hinata pulled away with confusion, and after truly watching him for a few minutes she giggled helplessly into her hand at what an idiot her husband could be sometimes. So instead of making him feel like an idiot, she figured she would help him along without making it obvious that somewhere during his day he had in fact forgotten it was their anniversary. "Thank you for anniversary gift Naruto."

He immediately remembered all he had done and pulled her close to his chest, bumping their foreheads together with a sheepish smile. He knew that for a moment he had forgotten and that his wife had noticed but not cared. Oh how much he loved her, she was more than he would ever deserve, and yet everyday she would assure him that he was worth every moment of her day. "You're welcome Hina, I got the right flower this year right?"

She nodded happily, "Himawari's are so large I'm surprised you managed to get a vase big enough for it."

He grinned happily that he had finally gotten the right flower and looked over to it. She had placed it by their screen door so that the sun would reach it, it was a sunflower after all, and with the moon so high in the night sky, its light seemed to beam down upon its golden petals and brighten the room.

She had giving him one of _those_ smiles that night, as well as the morning after when he caught her watering the flower after he had awoken. But Naruto knew that their anniversary for their third year of being happily married wasn't for another five months. So what could have possibly happened to have made her so happy to give him one of those smiles for the past few days?

He couldn't help but remain distracted from his Hokage duties while he thought long and hard on why Hinata would smile like that. There were countless occasions in which she would smile like that, the first was when he had taken her out for their first date, and had properly confessed his love to her, apologizing for taking so long to have noticed. The other time being when he had the guts to ask her to marry him, explaining how he didn't want to waste any more time waiting when he knew she was the one he wanted to be with forever, even if they were only 19 and 20. It had occurred another time when he had told her he was officially becoming the Hokage, and that now all of his wishes had come true.

Nothing that spectacular had happened in the past few weeks to have even caused such a reaction from her. What was even worse was that just yesterday he was so curious he had even dared ask her why she was so happy. It was even more confusing when she only giggled while shaking her head, notifying him that he would just have to wait.

Naruto hated waiting. In fact he hated so much it was just below hating the people that would threaten his village, and even more so to the villagers inside it. So now Naruto was sat in his office gazing silently out the window wondering just what it was his wife was keeping from him that made her so exultant. His nose crinkled up as he thought while watching the village carry on with its day when his door opened, revealing the 23 year old Sakura with a bright smile. "You look like hell Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Sakura-chan…" he muttered dryly. His blue eyes could see the mirth hidden between her own orbs and he could only sigh in utter irritation.

"You still don't know do you?" She chuckled as she approached his desk.

Naruto glared at her before sighing once again for probably the hundredth time that day. "No, and unless you are going to tell me I suggest you stop rubbing it in my face."

"Awww cheer up Naruto-kun! It's nothing bad I promise, in fact you'll be overjoyed. I just know you will."

Naruto scowled not believing her as she continued to laugh. It's wasn't just that it was also the fact that during his happy three years of marriage Sakura liked to lead him on wild goose chases when it came to his wife, informing him that it was to 'keep him on his toes' and that in the future he would 'thank her'.

Blasphemy.

"For once I'm just going to wait until she tells me herself. I'm tired of listening to your nonsense."

Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned against the window, looking down upon the village just as he was. "Remember how I said soon you would thank me?"

He didn't answer, but the slight twitch in his face gave it away that he was paying attention and so she continued. "You'll probably thank me soon."

"Doubt it,"

She laughed again, this time while she was leaving the room and waved towards the worn out man. "Yes you will Naruto-kun! And I'll love every second of it!"

He leaned tiredly into his chair and took a deep breath before resuming his work. It made no sense to continue worrying about it when eventually Hinata would come around and let him know.

And soon, one hour had turned into nearly five as the sun began to set over the horizon and Naruto made his way home to his wife. He could only hope that the fact Sakura was expecting a thank you tomorrow would mean that tonight Hinata would finally tell him what had been making her so happy lately. With a newfound vigor, Naruto raced home despite his obvious exhaustion from the day, eager to see the mystery finally solved.

When he came to their house he noticed the lights were on, meaning that Hinata was done with her work at the Hyuuga household and that she was waiting inside. He reveled in passing through the door knowing that she was waiting for him. She was the first thing he saw every morning and the first thing he looked forward to when getting ready to go home. He stepped through the door, closing it softly behind him and calling out to his wife. "Tadaima Hina!"

She practically came racing down the hall towards him with that beautiful smile of hers yet again for the fourth night in a row, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly, "Okaeri Naruto. How was work?"

"Good, and you?"

"It was busy as usual but nothing I couldn't handle." She said nearly inaudibly. She was biting her lip just slightly to hide that smile that had been bugging him for days, and yet that twinkle in her eyes, and the way she practically glowed was impossible to cover up. He wanted to groan at the thought of waiting another day, and as if she had read his mind, she pulled him past the entry way into the living room. "Are you ready to find out my secret?"

"YES!" He said a little too enthusiastically as she sat him down on the plush couch and walked behind him.

His eyes watched her saunter across the room to her bag where she pulled out a box, one so small it fit into her small hands. She brought it towards him, placing it on the coffee table in front of him and sat beside him with that smile. "Can I open it?"

She nodded quickly, grabbing onto his arm as the other pulled the lid off of the small box. At first he was incredibly confused, looking down at an egg surrounded by pink and blue paper. He glanced to her curiously and she giggled, "Open the egg."

He looked at her like she was crazy. That had to mean that the egg was actually fake right? She wouldn't allow him to open an egg in the middle of the house, getting the yoke everywhere. He pulled on either end of the egg and noticed that it was made of paper as well and inside a small slip of paper floated down onto the table face down. He reached for it and opened it up, gasping at what it said.

"Hina…"

She was practically jumping with excitement at this point and he couldn't hide the smile of his own. He turned to his wife in disbelief, glancing down to her stomach and then back into those lavender eyes he loved so much. "Really?"

She nodded and began tearing up, soon she was joined with his own. "Really Naruto!"

He now sported his signature toothy grin as he looked down at the paper and back to her. "You're pregnant!?"

She continued nodding "Yes Naruto!" and at this point Naruto couldn't help himself from encasing the woman in his arms, tears streaming down his face.

He felt her grip him tightly and he could only hold her tighter as his heart filled with so much more love for the woman than he could have ever imagined possible. She was pregnant! Pregnant! Right now she was carrying either their son or daughter, made from their love and he could only laugh to himself. He hated waiting, hated it so much, but in one sentence on a piece of paper it had gone to one of the things he loved. Because now, he would be anxiously waiting to meet his child. He would finally receive more to his family then he could have ever imagined, and it was all thanks to this woman for being there for him every step of the way.

She was literally the sunshine in his life, the rock, the steady hand that would guide him to experience the joys life had to offer him. "When did you find out!? How far along are you!?"

She pulled away only to replace their closeness by reaching to his face and cupping his cheeks between her palms, wiping away his salty tears. "I had a feeling, and I did a little investigating and when I figured that it may have been a possibility I was just so overjoyed that I almost told you that night. However I was fearful that I was imagining it so, I was finally able to tell Sakura and she told me yesterday that I was really carrying our child. I'm three months along."

He looked down to her stomach and placed his hands cautiously against the bulge he had never noticed before. "B-but you're barely showing!"

She giggled placing her hands over his larger ones and nodded. "Everyone is different, as the months pass I will get larger, my mother was the same way when she was pregnant with Hanabi."

Without a second after her sentence ended Naruto pulled her to him with a searing kiss. One filled with such love and passion that both were left breathless when it ended. "Thank you Hina, thank you so much…"

"Oh Naruto…"

Naruto could only hold his wife close to him that night, rubbing small circles along her stomach as she slept quietly. He would in fact have to thank Sakura later, seeing as she had agreed to personally seeing to Hinata's development and to be delivering their child when the time was right when Hinata had visited her. He smiled into his wife's shoulder and placed his hand flat against her tummy where their child was growing. "Your mother and I can't wait to meet you…"

The past four days had been horrible, Naruto was desperate for answering fearing only the worse. Now, he was glad and he understood that smile, because yet again something extraordinary had happened in their lives and the reason for her smile made so much sense. Now, with knowing it was not just Hinata that carried that smile but him as well as days turned into weeks, and weeks into months.

Then 6 months later when they held their son in their arms for the first time, his blue eyes gazing upon that same signature smile on his parent's faces for the first time.

And that smile would reappear not even a few years later on his wife's face. Except this time, instead of fearing what he had forgotten, he knew that something special would happen yet again.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and it brought a smile to your faces! I love Naruhina and was a shipper since the beginning. So you can imagine my excitement when it was proved to be a thing and then they had two kids!**

 **This is my take on how Hinata would surprise Naruto and how he would probably feel!**

 **Please review and fav this!~**

 **And, If you just so happen to like my writing style, check out my other stories!**

 **Ciao everyone!~**

 **Rae**


End file.
